Get Even
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: (Sequel to Don't Get Mad) Roman is in the process of writing a revenge script with fellow Shield members Dean and Seth will he remember a very important date or will Antonia be disappointed for the first time since they started dating? (One-Shot)
1. Get Even

**Get Even**

**(Sequel to Don't Get Mad)**

**Friday Night Smackdown**

**April 25****th****, 2014**

-A Few Hours Before Taping-

It had been a month since the first time Roman and the guys had suffered the 'surprise' beat down from the 'Authority'. The last month had been crazy. Between beat downs and counter beat downs the guys were simply exhausted. Antonia found herself more often than not accompanying Roman to Pensacola for their days off. He needed to relax and she loved him so much she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.

Antonia had padded down the hallway of the Hilton Hotel and joined Hunter in his and Stephanie's hotel room. She looked at Hunter as they went over the script for the Wyatt Family for the next PPV Extreme Rules. "So how do you think Roman and the guys are doing on their script?"

Hunter finally gave the guys from the Shield their one shot at true revenge after all the sneak attack beat downs that Hunter and the writers had thrown at the threesome; he gave them the biggest opportunity they would ever get. He was officially allowing them to write their own revenge script for tonight's Smackdown taping. They had to have it completely and turned in 2 hours before Smackdown so he could read over it.

Hunter scrubbed a hand down his face. "Honestly?" He watched her nod. "Honestly, I am almost a giddy little school boy bouncing around inside my body. I know those three are going to be great for this company. And allowing them to express themselves like this is a huge step and as long as Dean doesn't get to wild with the cussing and Seth doesn't go to crazy with the quotes of war and Roman doesn't spear everyone involved. I think they are going to do just fine." He smiled sweetly.

"The only other time I've seen you this excited is when you talk about the girls or when you finally convinced Stephanie to marry you." Antonia teased.

Hunter couldn't help chuckling at her. "Speaking of marriage; I noticed you and Roman are reaching the one year mark…Do we hear wedding bells in the near future?" Hunter asked with a teasing smirk. He loved to make her squirm. She was like the little sister he never had growing up.

Antonia fidgeted in the spot she stood. "I should smack you for that, but slapping the shit out of the boss is deeply frowned upon. I know you only asked me that because you like to watch me struggle to answer questions I can't; jerk." She swatted his t-shirt covered shoulder as he chuckled deeper.

Hunter held his hands up. "I can't lie. You know me too well; which means you've either been working here too long or Stephanie's been telling you my secrets again." He ran his hand over his shaved head. "I was just curious. Roman seems to really care about you. You seem to give the guys shit equally and they razz you all the time and you just take it with the grain of salt and I've seen you give as good as you get. I've never seen you so happy and Roman…He was happy and excited down in FCW/NXT, but since he met you he's literally over the moon for you."

Antonia smiled softly as she moved her pencil in her hands. "Yea, I don't know what's going to come from us being together, but I love him. I love everything about him. His work ethic is phenomenal; getting to know his family has been amazing. His parents and siblings when they meet someone they really accept them and pull them into the family. I love to watch him with fans; even the crazy fangirls who throw themselves at him. He's so sweet and humble with them; almost as if he could be friends with all of them. You know, if they weren't trying to jump him and take clumps of hair for a DNA sample and clone him."

Hunter chortled. "Believe it or not I had a few fangirls coming up in the business; clearly not so many now. Just one fangirl I married and had three fans with. I see the way you support him right now in his career; it's the same way Stephanie supported and still supports me. If you've got a great support system nothing can go wrong."

"He already knows I support him in every aspect; just like I know he supports me as well. When I first started working here, I didn't think it was possible to make any relationship work, but you and Stephanie proved it; as well as a few other couples. I thought Roman was out of his mind when he asked me out. He definitely wasn't." Antonia stated with a smile.

Hunter nodded. "Speaking of Roman go check on him and the boys please. They got 3 hours before that script is due. I'm on pins and needles."

Antonia nodded as she turned and left Hunter's room and padded back to her and Roman's room as she unlocked the door and saw Seth sitting on the floor by the coffee table, Dean was pacing and Roman was sitting in the corner of the L shaped couch with a pencil in his mouth as his eyes skittered across the paper in his hands.

She walked over after kicking off her flip flops and stepped over the back of the couch as Roman was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. She stood on her knees behind him as she leaned over and softly kissed the side of his neck. Without even realizing it he tilted his head to the side and granted her better access to his skin.

"Mmmm Hi baby; let me guess, Hunter sent you down to check on us." Roman's tenor voice rumbled but never moved to stop her from what she was doing to him. He loved that she initiated sessions like this one and didn't give a shit if Seth and Dean saw them.

Antonia laughed softly against his neck. "Yea, 3 hours and counting."

"My fuckin brain hurts." Dean stated as he continued to pace.

"When's the last time you seen Rachel?" Antonia asked.

"It's been a few hours." Dean stated after looking at his watch.

Her eyes landed on Seth. "What about Tina?"

"Same."

Antonia cocked her head towards the door. "Go see them. Be back in one hour."

Dean walked over and kissed the top of her head. "You are a genius. Be back in an hour bro."

"Baby this is not a good idea." Roman stated as he pulled her around and deposited her on his lap.

Antonia smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. "You guys need a real break. Recharge the batteries and then re-group and finish it with 2 hours left. That is…unless you don't want me to help recharge your battery Mr. Reigns." She stated as she started to get up; Roman's hands gripped her hips and stopped her in her tracks.

"No! I am slightly curious how you're going to recharge me baby." Roman openly admitted. His grey eyes watched as she moved around and straddled his lap and he groaned as her lips kissed the side of his neck again and across his throat before he felt her hands sliding up his t-shirt. "Do I need to get rid of it?" He asked; his voice had gone husky – huskier than he thought it would.

"Please…"

Roman pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it aside. His hands went from her thighs to his t-shirt covered breasts as he plucked her nipples through the cotton material. Her whimpers were music to his ears. Her lips immediately descended down his collar bone to his chest as her hands unbuckled his belt.

"Lay down baby." Antonia mumbled against his chest as her tongue continued to trace the tattoo on his right pectoral. She watched as Roman laid down on the couch; giving her room he had one foot on the couch his knee bent for his comfort and one foot on the floor as she moved to kneel between his jean covered muscled up thighs. This man could fill out jeans and t-shirt all day long and she was completely content with it.

Roman felt her lips as they softly kissed a path down the middle of his stomach and abdominal muscles. He pushed his fingers through her honey blonde hair as his eyes closed, until she dipped her tongue into his navel and he felt his dick jump in his boxer/briefs. His eyes snapped open as he looked down and watched as she gripped his jeans between her teeth and pulled slightly until they unbuttoned and nearly swallowed his own tongue when she licked up the length of the zipper of his jeans before again grabbing it between her teeth and unzipping them.

Roman watched as she small soft hands freed him from the confines of his jeans before she curled her tongue around the head of his dick. It made him want to clench a fist full of her hair, but he couldn't hurt her; he refused. "Jesus Christ Toni, are you trying to kill me baby?"

Antonia smirked as she softly placed open mouth kisses up and down his shaft, while one hand softly caressed his length and the other was grabbed by his free hand and she felt him push his big fingers between her small; effectively lacing them together. It was such a sweet and simply intimate act and he always knew when to touch her that way.

Roman's grey eyes watched as she moved around before she engulfed his nether regions completely in her warm - wet mouth. He could feel himself hitting the back of her throat and she swallowed a couple of times and took him in completely as his eyes rolled into the back of his head…..Then she started humming and it vibrated his dick, balls and the whole lower half of his big body.

Jesus Christ she WAS trying to kill him.

What a sinfully beautiful way to go though.

* * *

Antonia's deep blue eyes looked around the room. Seth, Dean and Roman both had shit eating grins on their face. It was quite clear Roman hadn't been the only one who'd gotten his batteries sexually recharged. Antonia was lying on the couch reading her Kindle and her legs were across Roman's thighs as he continued to write.

Seth had taken his place on the floor once more in front of the coffee table with his laptop. Once roman had the idea's written down, Dean would read over them two and three times just to make sure it was something they would do as 'the shield' and after they'd agreed on the pages that were written Seth was putting them in the computer.

There had been one thing that was bothering Antonia though. She wasn't going to bring it up because she didn't want to break Roman's concentration. She had a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Today was actually her and Roman's one year anniversary. She couldn't believe they'd actually been together a full year. It didn't really feel like it. It actually felt like they'd been together for years.

Antonia frowned slightly.

Had Roman really been so busy and so exhausted that he'd forgotten their anniversary?

Hell it was only a dating anniversary, if they were married and he'd forgotten she would scalp him of that gorgeous raven hair. You don't forget a wedding anniversary without SERIOUS consequences.

She'd gotten him a present, but he'd actually not seen it yet; which come to think of it was actually quite funny, because once he did see it – he was sure to say something. He'd seen her naked plenty of times, but clearly he wasn't looking in the right spot; especially since they'd gone their separate ways on their last two days off. He'd had a 'Shield' signing with the guys and she went to her apartment to make sure it was all still in one piece.

Maybe she was just being ridiculous. She shook her head. Here he was working on his first script with guys he considered brothers and she was seriously worried he'd forgotten about their one year anniversary. Still she couldn't stop the frown from marring her face.

"Sweetheart…"

Roman's voice broke through her thoughts as she laid her kindle on her chest and her blue eyes met his concerned grey. "Yea babe?"

"Why are you frowning?" Roman asked as he sat back; clearly they were taking a small break so Seth could catch up with his typing. His hands were softly rubbing the tops of her feet; he knew better than to touch the bottoms since he'd almost had his head kicked off his shoulders. Her feet were extremely sensitive – he learned that the hard way.

Antonia shook her head. "It was just a sad part in my book." There was no way she was going to confess what she'd been thinking. She would sound like a needy bitch.

"You sure?" Roman asked; it almost looked as if there was a hint of sadness lingering in her deep blues.

"Yea, I'm fine. I promise. This chapter was just a little emotional. Sorry I get attached to the characters." Antonia said softly.

Roman wasn't dumb by any means. He knew when something was bothering her, but he would let it slide. Clearly she wasn't voicing her issues because she knew how important this script was for them. He loved her for being considerate, but he was going to have a talk with her later tonight once Smackdown taping was over. He didn't want her hiding things just because she thought he was going something more important.

He always had time for her and when he didn't he made the time. Even if it was for three minutes to just hold her in his arms or a good ten minute make out session in some dark random locker room at the arenas. Anything helped when their schedules got packed and they needed a quiet minute alone.

Antonia squeaked out as Roman hooked her knees with his arm and pulled her down the couch until her jean covered rear was against his right thigh. She laughed as he leaned down between her and the back of the couch and propped his head up on his hand as his eyes locked with hers once again; she readjusted herself and draped her legs over his.

"You're not going to kill anyone tonight are you?" She asked with a smile.

Roman chuckled as his hand rested on her flat stomach before he leaned over and softly brushed his lips against her forehead before he caught her lips. He pulled back when Seth cleared his throat. He faked a glare at Seth for interrupting his lip time with his woman. Seth just chuckled at him. His eyes went back to Antonia. "Don't go anywhere beautiful I'll be back in a bit." She giggled at him before she cupped his cheeks and brought him back down for another kiss.

"I love you Roman." She stated softly against his lips.

Roman smiled. "I love you too beautiful."

An hour later the script was finished and the guys were bouncing with excitement as they took off for Hunter and Stephanie's room.

An hour after that everyone was at the arena getting ready to tape Smackdown.

* * *

Antonia was walking around backstage in the arena. She'd already met with Bray, Harper and Erik regarding their storyline for the night and also for the upcoming PPV Extreme Rules.

Roman and the guys were down in their locker room getting ready for the first segment on Smackdown. She was excited to see what they came up with. Between reading on her Kindle and thinking about their one year anniversary; she'd been able to tune them out completely and didn't have a clue how tonight was supposed to go. Hunter had told her to be ready for the surprise of her life.

Hunter was a complex man when it came to this business and he knew things had to be done a certain way. The writers gave him flack about giving the Shield guys free range over their own script for one night only; hell even Vince disapproved. Hunter KNEW what he was doing 'even if the old man' didn't'; as he so fondly loved to refer to Vince as 'the old man'.

Hunter read the script and Roman told her he LOVED it. Once she got to the arena she could see just exactly how giddy he was to watch the script come into play on the big screen. Hunter was sitting on an equipment trunk in the back area. Antonia stepped up and sat next to him. She noticed there was a monitor directly in front of him.

Hunter smirked. "Are you ready for greatness? Like Kliq and DX greatness?" He asked.

"I'm ready for just about anything." Antonia admitted.

"Watch and love it. Because believe me you will and so will everyone else." Hunter boasted. He looked like a proud papa with his chest all puffed out. Everyone said he'd been doing amazing things for the up and comers at NXT. Everyone was quite impressed when he took it over.

Antonia's head snapped up when a door opened next to the equipment trunk and she smiled softly as Roman, Seth and Dean emerged. She watched as Roman slipped his tactical vest on over his black beater made out of a spandex material. He walked over and stood in front of her as he handed her the black tape and held out his right hand. Hunter had been working with them on making sure they taped up their hands and wrists better; he had taken Roman aside and shown him a better way of protecting his right hand for his Superman punch.

Roman watched as Antonia chewed her bottom lip as she began to tape up his right hand. His grey eyes were boring into her; he still couldn't help but get the feeling she was upset about something. "Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" His tenor voice asked.

Antonia's head snapped up; she wasn't expecting him to speak to her. He and the guys normally stayed quiet before they hit the ring; letting their adrenaline back build and getting fully into their characters. She blinked a few times before she nodded. 'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" She cut the tape and pushed the end against his wrist before she took his wrist wrap and slipped it on and secured the Velcro strap for him.

Roman lifted her chin with his index finger. "I get the feeling you're not being honest with me; like you're hiding something from me." He made sure he locked eyes with her.

Toni shook her head. "No, I'm good baby; just please be careful out there tonight. Try not to break anyone in half or snap their heads off. Remember they are still your co-workers and a dead co-work is an unhappy one."

Roman fixed her with a look as Hunter started laughing. "Hey you know she's got a point big man." Hunter chuckled out as he clapped Roman on the shoulder.

Roman looked at Hunter and then looked at Antonia while she had her head down again and Hunter got the unasked question and nodded. Roman stepped up to Antonia once he zipped his vest up and doused his hair with water. "You'll be here when I get back right?"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else babe." She stated with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I love you; I'll be back in a bit." Roman said as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"Love you too big man." Antonia stated as she turned his kiss; she watched as he walked away.

"You know…" Hunter's voice was low and broke Antonia out of her thoughts. "Whatever is bothering you; you can come to me and Stephanie if you need to talk."

"Oh gosh Hunter, I'm okay. I've just got something on my mind. It will go away eventually." She already knew Roman probably asked him to talk to her about it. He was quite possibly the sweetest man on the planet.

She knew that fact would never change with Roman.

* * *

Deep blue eyes were wide as she watched the boys first attack Jack Swagger. Jack was laid out in the middle of the ring from his match with Antonio Cesar just seconds earlier before the guys music rattled the speakers in the arena and the pop from the fans nearly blew the ring apart as they got in and decimated him before triple power bombing him almost through the ring apron to the floor below.

There was something inside of Antonia that made her feel proud as she watched Roman and the guys then go after the three some of 3MB - Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal; they were the next on the Shield's 'hit list' for the evening. She watched as Seth and Dean demolished Drew and Jinder as Heath attempted to back pedal with Roman before he got a knee to the gut from Dean and a superman punch from Roman for his troubles.

Hunter chuckled. "Enjoying the story so far?"

"Abso-fuckin-lutely." She answered with a vehement nod.

She watched as they program came back from commercial with Brad Maddox on the screen in his 'office' talking on the phone about speaking to the 'hounds of justice'. Seth took his phone and handed it to Dean who tossed it over his shoulder. It was Brad's turn on the Shield Express as she watched Roman wrap his fingers around Brad's blue tie and tug slightly before Seth patted him on the back and Roman lifted him off the ground and threw him over the coffee table and couch and against the wall; before moving the couch out and Dean hiked over the couch and 'wailed' on Brad.

Antonia was in HEAVEN! Her blue eyes took in the power of Roman lifting Brad and tossing him like a rag doll. If she thought she wouldn't get her she'd beg Roman to do that to her later. Just those 3 minutes alone was enough to dampen her panties; who was she kidding? They were a little more than damp.

The rest of the segment with the guy's triple power bombing Curtis Hussey –aka Fandango- off the top of the stage was equally as hot when she watched Dean and Seth drag him to the edge and Roman stalked behind them; looking all hulking and menacing.

The finality was the handicap match between the boys and Wade Barrett, Ryan Reeves -aka Ryback- Titus O'Neil, Alberto Del Rio and Damien Sandow. It was a great handicap match and Antonia's deep blue eyes lit up as Roman hit a spear for the win and she giggled as Seth and Dean started tossing the other guys back in for Roman to continue spearing them all. She smiled brightly as they triple power bombed Ryan Reeves as they stood above him and Smackdown taping came to a close.

They definitely got their revenge!

* * *

Roman walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. The angelic face of Antonia was fast asleep on the couch in the shield's locker room. Seth and Dean had taken their showers and were just waiting for Roman so they could all head back to the hotel. He nodded at Seth and Dean and noticed they were keeping their voices down.

"You ready to go big man?" Dean asked as he stood.

Roman propped his sneaker covered foot on a metal fold up chair as he tied his shoe and repeated to the other side. "Yea, can one of you grab my bag and I'll grab her. It's going to take us a good 45 minutes before we can even get to the hotel; traffic is going to be bad." He watched as Seth nodded and grabbed his bag as Dean grabbed Toni's laptop. "Whatever you do guard that with your life bro. She will skin you alive if anything happens to it." Roman stated as he pointed to her laptop bag.

Roman looked over and noticed Toni was covered up with his shield hoodie. He carefully moved her around and put her arms through and zipped it up. Roman softly kissed her cheek to nuzzle her partially. "Sweetheart, put your arms around my neck." He smiled softly as she moved around and wrapped her arms around him; he gently slid one arm under her knees and the other around her back and lifted her with ease. She snuggled into his chest.

By the time they got back to the hotel Antonia was awake and leaning against Roman. "Let's order some dinner, eat and crawl into bed. In fact, scratch that, why don't you take a nice relaxing shower or bath and I'll have dinner there for us when you get out." Roman mumbled against her neck as they stood waiting for the elevator to reach their floor.

"I'm supposed to be pampering you. You're the one who had a match tonight." Antonia stated as she looked up at him.

Roman shook his head. "Nope, I've been wearing you out pretty good since we didn't get our days off together." The elevator doors opened and he steered her towards their room and unlocked the door and went inside. He swatted her jean covered rear. "Go on; go get a shower or bath. Relax a little." He watched as she disappeared into the bathroom and heard the water kick on for the shower.

He had 30 minutes to get his shit together.

* * *

True to form 30 minutes later, Roman heard the water kick off as he lit the last candle. He wasn't big on candle lit anything, but for Antonia he would do whatever it took to show her how much he loved her. He watched as the bathroom door opened and she was definitely a little more awake now. Her body encased in a red silk nightie that barely went to mid-thigh with spaghetti straps. She towel dried her honey blonde locks and he could smell the mango lotion as it permeated the room.

Roman walked over and took her hand in his. "Come with me baby."

"What is this all about?" Antonia asked skeptically as she let Roman lead her over to the bed. Her eyes took in all the beautiful white and red candles that lit up the room; the whole room was candle lit.

Roman turned and leaned down capturing her lips in the softest chaste kiss. "Sit down." He watched as she sat on the billowy comforter on the bed as her big blue eyes stared up at him in curiosity. He knelt down onto the carpeted floor in front of her as he took both of her hands. He could tell she was nervous and probably thinking the worst at this point. "I wanted to say something to you."

Antonia frowned slightly. "Um ok." She felt his hands tighten around both of hers and she was suddenly worried that maybe he decided he didn't want to be with her anymore.

"I just wanted to say thank you, for all the support you've given me since we've been together. I don't honestly think I could've done it without you by my side; well you and my boys. They really are like brothers to me and I hope you feel the same way, because I know they look at you like a little sister." He watched as she nodded slowly. "This makes what I was going to do even easier." Roman stated truthfully.

"What you're going to do?" She questioned

"Antonia Marie Hough, will you marry me?"

"I…" She blinked rapidly as she was trying to fully process everything in her mind. Did he really just ask her to marry him? "I – uh – I…What – what brought this on?" She had to ask to make sure he had really just truly asked her that.

Roman chuckled; she was the cutest when she was flustered. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend our one year anniversary than by getting engaged and making love to you all night." Roman leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss as he pulled back slightly. "Happy Anniversary beautiful." He murmured against her lips. He watched as tears built in her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Baby don't cry. You're not supposed to cry."

"I thought you forgot…" Antonia whimpered.

His thumbs wiped her tears. "How can I forget the most important day of my life?" He questioned. "Now are you going to answer my question?" His hands resting on the tops of her thighs.

"Yes…Yes I'll marry you."

The grin that covered his face was unbelievable. He couldn't have been happier and couldn't WAIT to tell his family. He stood as he stripped his t-shirt off as his jeans and boxer/briefs went with it. "If you want to keep those panties and that nightie, I suggest you take them off before I rip that off."

As tantalizing as that sounded, she did love both pieces of clothing so she removed them and found herself flat on her back as Roman hovered over her. He braced himself as he took her left hand and slipped the heart shaped diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Do you have any objections to me making love to you all night, future Mrs. Reigns?"

"None at all, future Mr. Reigns." Antonia moaned softly as Roman slipped into her body; clearly foreplay was not needed tonight - as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders and weaved one hand through his raven hair holding him to her as he rocked in and out of her body.

Roman, Dean and Seth didn't get mad; they got even.

Roman got even and then some; he got more than he could have ever bargained for.

Roman got Antonia; he got her forever.


	2. Author Note

Here is the Link for Part 3 of Don't Get Mad & Get Even…

s/10703310/1/Slow-Me-Down


End file.
